


Domestic Rito Stories

by IdioticCanadian



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Angst to Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdioticCanadian/pseuds/IdioticCanadian
Summary: Stories about our favourite Ritos from BOTW, I will take requests, but most stories are just ones I come up with randomly. Updates are completely  random because I have commitment issues when it comes to fic apparently. Feedback and comments are appreciated!!
Relationships: Amali & Cree & Genli & Kass & Kheel & Kotts & Notts (Legend of Zelda), Amali/Kass (Legend of Zelda), Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda), Teba & Tulin (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1: Welcome Home, My Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rito fluff for you soul!

Kass couldn’t remember the last time he was here, the last time he was _home_ . It truly felt good, knowing that he fulfilled his mentor's final wish, that he aided the Hero in his quest, and now he could finally return home to his friends, his children, and most importantly, his wife _Amali._

His talons landed with a soft _thud_ on _Revali’s Landing._ As he stood, he heard three young, familiar voices call out to him. “Dad! You’re back!” The next thing Kass saw were three colourful children jumping up, attaching themselves to his legs. Kass let out a hearty laugh, crouching down to meet the eyes of his children.

“Notts! Kotts! Cree! I missed you three too! How have you been? How have your sisters been?” Kass questioned, tilting his head to the left slightly, watching as his children beamed with excitement! 

“We’ve been good, dad!” Notts started.

“Kheel and Genli have been good as well, though Genli still doesn’t want to practice.” Kotts continues, mumbling the last part to herself.

“Oh! Dad you’re just in time, mom’s almost done with dinner, she’s making Salmon Meuniere. You can tell us all about your travels!” Cree concluded, her eyes, as well as the others shining with pure excitement.

“Well then, we don’t want to keep you mom waiting, now do we?” Kass shuddered. As sweet as Amali is, she could be scary when she wanted to, and he did _not_ want to deal with an annoyed Amali. With that, he rose from his crouching position, and with his kids trailing behind him, they made their way to their home.

As they climbed down the stairs, Notts, Kotts, and Cree rambled on about little things, Notts told her father about what they did that day, Kotts told her father about how Warblers Nest, whilst Cree told her father silly jokes and puns. Any Rito that passed the four simply smiled at the adorable scene that played out before them. 

As they reached their home, the three children ran inside, screaming that their father was home. Kass crouched to the ground, picking up the two children who ran towards him, holding them in his warm embrace. While Kass was holding Kheel and Genli in his arms, he felt tears welling in his eyes. _He was finally home._

As he placed his children down, pecking them both on the top of their heads, he turned to his wife. “Amali…” he starts, walking over to her, grabbing her green wing with his own turquoise one.

“My Songbird… you’re home.” Was all Amali could say, before she pulled Kass close, her head snuggling into his chest as she softly cried. Kass smiled softly, running one of his wings down Amalis back, tears trailing down his face. 

“Mom! Dad! Stop being all gross and let’s eat!” Both Ritos jumped at Genli’s shout. They released each other from their hold, and turned to face her, only to see her getting wacked on the beak by Kheel. “Genli! You ruined the moment!” She exclaimed, “Sorry…”

Kass and Amali laughed and the scene before them, “Alright now my darlings, come sit down. I’m sure you all have a lot of questions for your dad, and we wouldn’t want the _salmon meuniere_ to get cold, now would we?” Amali said, putting an emphasis on salmon meuniere to catch her youngest daughter's attention. Genli’s eyes widened, and rushed over to her mother, pulling on her hand. “Food! Food! Food!” She chanted, feathers puffed and jumping excitedly.

* * *

The dinner was a wonderful one, Kass told them stories from his travels, the kids all took turns telling their father about what they’ve been doing (including the events on Warblers Nest, much to Genli’s displeasure). It was a night full of smiles, laughs, and fun memories. It was perfect.

As Kass and Amali finished putting their children to sleep, they found themselves standing outside on a ledge, Kass holding Amali close to him. “I’m glad you’re home, my love. I missed you” Amali whispered, moving closer to Kass. 

“I’ve missed you too, my Sweet. During my travels you were always on my mind, I couldn’t stop thinking about you.” Kass muttered, rubbing his beak on top of Amali’s head.

  
“I’m so glad you’re home safe, _My Songbird_.”


	2. Not Your Warrior, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tulin finally admits to his parents that he doesn't want to be a Rito Warrior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this is a two-shot I've been working on! Some warnings for angst, and self hate (kinda). More notes at the bottom!

Tulin didn’t know how to bring this up. As much as he hated to admit it, he was  _ scared _ to bring this up, scared to tell his mom and dad. His dad always told him that he would be a strong warrior — he even took him to the Flight Range every day since Link had calmed down Vah Medoh.  _ Would he still love him if he wasn’t to become a warrior? _

“Tulin? You’ve been playing with your food for the past ten minutes, are you okay?” 

He was ripped out of his own thoughts by his mother's comforting voice. He  _ wasn’t _ okay, he was scared — no — he was  _ terrified, terrified of what would happen.  _ How could he not be?! He couldn’t handle the guilt of that, the guilt of breaking his parents heart. It was too much for his feeble,  _ young _ heart to handle.

“Yeah! I’m fine, Mom! I’m just not all that hung—” 

“Kid, that’s a lie, at the Flight Range you were complaining about how hungry you were, so spill. Tell your mom and I what's wrong,” Teba cut in, causing Tulin to jump, shifting in his seat. Saki lightly slapped her husband on the beak, before turning to her son.

“Tulin, if you don’t wish to tell us, you don’t need to. Just know we are always going to be here for you. You are our child and we’ll always support you,” Saki said, tilting her head to the side, offering a comforting look to Tulin. 

“Uh — well, before I tell you, promise you won’t get mad?” Tulin said, his voice low. He couldn’t bring himself to meet the eyes of his parents, too scared to see their looks of concern, their looks of disappointment, and worst of all, the look of disappointment he knew would appear in his father's eyes. 

This baffled both Teba and Saki; however, only Saki let it show on her face. However, before Saki could respond, Teba did. “Kid… why would you ever think we’d get mad at something you’d say? You’re our kid, Tulin, and we’ll always be with you and support you.” 

Tulin knew that would change. He knew his father wouldn’t follow through with what he said, he  _ knew _ he would get mad.  _ Why wouldn’t he be. He was a failure to him. For if he didn’t want to be a warrior — the one thing his father wanted him to be — why would he love him? _

“Uh, well. Dad, you know how you keep taking me to the Flight Range for training? Well, I, um…. I, I don’t want to be a Rito Warrior...” he said, whispering out the last part. Tulin felt his nerves rise. Adrenaline running through his small body. Tears threaten to fall from his eyes, this was it,  _ this was where his father would lose all respect for him. _

“Sweetheart? Could you repeat that, I'm afraid your dad and I couldn’t quite hear you,” Saki said, reaching a feathered arm over to comfort her son, sensing his discomfort. 

Tulin gulped, feeling his confidence waver, he was barely able to keep his beak from shaking. As his heart raced faster than it should, he replied, his voice quieter than a whisper, “I said...I don’t want to be a Rito Warrior.” 

Teba sighed, resting the top of his head in his palm, shaking his head slightly. “Kid, we need you to speak up—” 

“ **_I SAID I DON’T WANT TO BE A RITO WARRIOR_ ** ” Tulin interrupted, jumping up from his sitting position. Tulin looked up, only to be met with a shocked look on both of his parents' faces. A look he so  _ desperately  _ wanted to avoid.

Silence. Deafening silence, that’s all filled the small home. Tulin tried to calm his small, shaking body, but no matter how hard he tried, he simply couldn’t. It seemed like an eternity, before Saki started to speak. 

“Tulin, darling, are you sure?” she said, rising to her feet to go comfort her son. Admittedly, Saki was shocked to hear her son say this, However, she would never think any less of him if he didn’t want to become a warrior.

Tulin nodded, not yet trusting his own words — how could he? His father has been training him to be a warrior, and here he was, telling him he doesn’t want to be one. He couldn’t even look up to meet his father's eyes. Despite the comforting words his mother was whispering in his ears, running her feathered hand over his head, occasionally patting it, he still was  _ too scared. _

Taking in a short breath, Tulin spoke silently, his voice just above a whisper “Dad…?” Was all the young boy could say, he couldn’t allow himself to say anything else.  _ ‘Maybe I shouldn’t have said anything, maybe I should have just forced myself to continue, maybe I should’ve —” _

“How long, kid?” Teba’s voice cut in, his voice quiet. Tulin felt a pit form in his stomach, he was secretly hoping his father wouldn’t ask that.  _ How was he supposed to tell his dad that he’s felt this way ever since they started training? He couldn’t just tell his dad that! He would be livid that he wasted all that time! _

“Well...do you remember when we started…” Tulin muttered, raising his head to meet his father's face, an unreadable expression in them, which only hurt Tulin more. He would have rather had his father’s harsh, intense glare, rather than an unreadable look. It only made him feel even more guilty about what he said. 

Tulin shifted where he stood, lowering his gaze to the ground, missing his father's look of concern. As he heard the sound of floor boards creak, he flinched, his father stood up, and was about to make his way to him.  _ ‘Oh goddess he hates me. He’s never going to be able to look at me the same way again. Hylia help me I’m sorry’ _

“Dad...I’m sorry”

With that, he ran, leaving behind the parents he hurt, the mother he betrayed, and the father...he disappointed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that was that! I hope you liked my angst lol, its the first time I've written Rito angst. Part Two will be out soon, maybe...
> 
> Anyway, if you noticed anything wrong or have any feedback, please let me know! As I said in the previous chapters notes, You can also find me on Tumblr (Idiotic-Canadian is my Fandom blog, while Mother-Writes is where I post original stories). If there is anything off that I didn't notice, please let me know! With that out of the way, that you for reading this, and have lovely day/night/whatever!
> 
> Word Count: 1018


	3. Not You Warrior, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teba goes to comfort Tulin (In Teba's 3rd person pov)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of the previous chapter! There's some comfort at the end.
> 
> Warnings for: Self hate, Self Doubt, excessive crying.

Teba was in a state of shock as he watched his son run out of his home.  _ How had he not noticed? _ God he felt like an idiot now, how had he not noticed how unmotivated Tulin always seemed so unmotivated whenever he practiced, seemed so tired. Goddess, how had he failed his son, the one person he was supposed to keep safe, the one he was supposed to be there for. How could he have done this to his son. He failed him, he hurt him to the point where he was scared to admit something, where he had to run when his father just  _ stood up. _ He had to make it up to him,  _ he had to fix this. _

“Lovebird? You should go after Tulin, let him know that you’re there for him.” Saki’s voice cut in, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Teba simply nodded, grabbing his bow, before turning back to his wife.

“Did you see which way he went?”

“Mhm, he took off from  _ Revali’s Landing  _ and flew to the _ Flight Range _ .”

Teba nodded, walking off and headed towards the _ Flight Range _ . He needed to make this up to Tulin, it was his fault he ran away from tears. He needed to show his son that he was there for him, show him that he would always love him, and nothing was going to change that.

.

As Teba landed on the snow in front of the Flight Range, he was caught off guard by the sounds of violent sobbing mixed with heavy winds filling his ears. Guilt started eating him up from the inside,  _ those were his son's sobs. _ He was the cause for this, he was the one who made his son a sobbing mess.  _ Goddess, he really was a failure of a father, huh? _

Blinking away the tears that began to form in his eyes, he climbed up the ladder, and no matter how much he prepared himself for the scene in front of him, nothing would have prepared him for the guilt he would have felt.

The scene in front of him broke his heart. His son lay there, curled up in a ball while holding his small wooden bow close to his heart. His sobs louder than the cries of Vah Medoh. It hurt enough to see his son like this, but it brought him so much more guilt after hearing what his son said.

_ “Papa, I’m sorry, please don’t hate me. I’m sorry, I’m sorry,  _ **_I’m sorry!_ ** _ ” _

Teba had to forcefully hold back his own tears,  _ he wasn’t allowed to cry. He was the one who hurt his own son, who made him run away from his own father. He had no right to cry when his son was like this.  _

“Kid?” His voice croaked out, low as a whisper, yet still loud enough for Tulin to hear over his violent sobs. He winced, his heart feeling like ten thousands weights were applied to it when he saw his son flinch. 

Tulin didn’t respond. All he did was pull his bow closer into his chest as his sobs got louder. Teba sighed, and took a shaky step towards his son's weak form. He crouched down beside him, picking up his son, and holding him close to his chest. Tulin clung to him like his life depended on it, all the while apologizing to him over, and over, and over, and over again.

“Shhh, it's okay kid. You have nothing to be sorry about. I’m here, let it all out, okay?” Teba whispered, running one of his hands up and down Tulins back. He pulled Tulin close into his chest, holding him tight, letting him sob to his little hearts content.

It felt like the Teba was holding Tulin for years, before his son finally calmed down, the only thing heard was Tulins whimpering, as well as Tebas soft humming. As Teba softly played with the small tuff of feathers on his son's head, he spoke.

“Kid - no, Tulin? I think we need to talk about what happened at dinner.”

Despite the harsh winds of the _Flight Range_ that surrounded them, the air seemed to still. A heavy and awkward silence filled the room. As Teba was about to continue, Tulins meak, yet panicked voice spoke up.

“I’m sorry dad! I won’t stop training! I’ll keep practicing! I’ll be a great warrior, just please don’t hate me! I shouldn’t have said anything, so please please  _ please _ don’t be mad. I know I’ve failed as you son, but  **_please forgive me!_ **

Tulins sobbing started again, as Tebas face fell numb. He simply held his son tightly to his chest, gently nudging Tulins face into his chest while he gently stroked his son's back.

“Kid, I don’t want you to continue training if  _ you _ don’t want to.  _ I’m _ the one who should be apologizing, not you. I should have realized you didn’t want this, and I am  _ so, sorry _ for making you feel like I’d hate you for this. Tulin I could  _ never _ hate you, do you understand that?  _ Never. _ You are my son for Hylias sake, whatever you want to do, your mother and we’ll be there supporting you every step of the way, okay? We’re here for you and I never want you to feel like you can’t come talk to either of us out of fear, understand? Know that we love you so much. That  _ I  _ love you so much.”

As Teba finished, tears started to cascade down his face, falling softly onto the top of his son's head. Tulins body froze, not believing the words he was hearing from his father. It seemed so,  _ foreign  _ to him. 

“Really?” He questioned hopefully, removing his face from his father's chest to meet his eyes. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing,  _ was he really not mad at him? _ It seemed so  _ unbelievable. _

“Kid, I could never be mad at you. Now come on, we should be getting home. You moms gonna freak if we’re gone any longer. We can have a family day tomorrow. Just you, me, and you mom, how does that sound.” Teba said, standing up with Tulin still in his arms.

Tulin didn’t say anything, he just nodded, his eyes gleaming with excitement. Teba chuckled, before walking over to the ledge.

“Tell you what, kid. First person to get back home gets to decide what we do tomorrow. Deal?” Teba said, knowing full well he intended on losing. He enjoyed watching his son's face brighten up, as he jumped out of his father's arms and got into position. Teba did the same.

“Hurry up dad! I’m ready to win! Tulin cheered, as he glanced back at his father. Teba let out a breathy chuckle, before getting down beside his son, in position to fly.

“3”

“2”

“1, Go!!” 

As they took off, all that could be heard was the sound of laughter from the two Ritos, it truly was a wholesome sight to see. 

Even though Tulin wasn’t to become the warrior Teba had hoped he would become, he wasn’t going to love him any less. He was his son, and he would always love and support him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was that! I hope the ending was satisfactory and the comfort was okay! I'm not the best at writing comfort, so feedback is appreciated!
> 
> If you see any grammar/formatting errors I may have missed, please let me know! As always you can find me on Tumblr at Idiotic-Canadian (Fandom Blog) and Mother-Writes(Original writing stories). I post things other than Botw there, so if you're interested, have a look!
> 
> Word Count: 1202

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This one was pretty short, but the next one will be longer and angstier. Also this is my first time posting on ao3, so I apologize if the formatting is off. You can also find me on Tumblr (Idiotic-Canadian is my Fandom blog, while Mother-Writes is where I post original stories). If there are any grammar mistakes that I didn't catch, please let me know! With that out of the way, that you for reading this, and have lovely day/night/whatever!
> 
> Word Count(Without AN): 714


End file.
